find a love chapter 2
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 2 Rolleigns's story.


**I'm sorry I do not know how to do chapter! better do each story okay friends?**

"What?" Seth squeaked, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"I'm Jojo's birth father" Roman said again. "I mean I think I'm Jojo's birth father"

"why you think?" Seth said. "how did you know?"

"my ex's friend said me that she gave a baby the adoption before week, I did no knew " Roman said. "I researched the adoption to look"

"So you came to see my daughter because you think you are her father?" Seth said, he hated to admire but it almost he looked like his daughter.

Roman said "No, I ask DNA test your daughter and I want to ensure that is my daughter really, okay Seth?"

"I understand, but what if it happens that it is possible and you want to be her father?" Seth crossed his arms.

"sincerely... I dont know" Roman said "just want to ask a DNA test to know, please okay Seth?"

Seth sighed "okay Roman, I have an idea. I'm going to my daughter's bedroom to find a hair or no. then toothbrush to take a DNA test?"

Roman smiled "yes, well, I can go with you?" he wanted to see Jojo's room.

Seth nodded "okay Roman" he smiled him back "first you go up to the stairway, Roman"

Roman raised his eyebrow but he shrugged the shoulders. he walked upstairs on the stairway.

Seth watched him walk upstairs, staring at his ass. he wanted to grab Roman's ass, but he thought no, walking back upstairs.

They drove up to Jojo's bedroom. Seth opened Jojo's the door. Roman saw Jojo's bedroom had dolls and barbie... Seth and Jojo's photo looked like happy.

"I found Jojo'a hair on the pillow " Seth said, he kept Jojo'a hair on paper bag "and too need your hair, I guess I'll cut your hair" he smiled.

Roman laughed "you are funny, but no is need, I kept my hair on car"

"Too bad!, I can not cut your hair" Seth said feigning sad.

Roman laughed again. "you are funny really. I think I start to like you, Seth" he smiled.

Seth smiled him back. "I also, it worked" he winked at him "we're going to the hospital"

Roman confused "wait, we?"

"yeah, I want to see the result of DNA test, right?" Seth said, he wanted to go together with Roman.

"I agree, why don't you let me carry you to the hospital?" Roman said.

Seth smiled "yes, Roman"

.

Seth and Roman were in the hospital and they gave two papers bags to take a DNA test, a nurse said wait two hour.

Seth said "well.. you want lunch, Roman?"

Roman said "yes! I have much hungry when I came on you hosue"

Seth surprised, Roman didn't eat until here "then I pay you, Roman" he smiled

Roman surprised "no, better I pay you, okay Seth?" he said.

Seth smiled "no, I want to pay, okay? we let's eat, Roman!" he winked at him. he drove at the cafeteria.

Roman laughed. "I guess so, Seth" he felt something for Seth but he did not know how to feel. he drove at the cafeteria too.

after placing their orders, they waited for their lunches. Seth started to say "Well, where are you from, Roman?" he took a sip of water to find out more about Roman.

Roman smiled "Florida, there is where I have family and you?" too wanted know Seth.

"Iowa, and Florida there is beach, always I wanted to swim there, too Jojo" Seth smiled him back.

Roman was surprised "Really Seth?" Seth nodded "I can take them two days some" he said with a smile.

Seth said "thanks you, Roman" no knew that is really. He notices a hint of ink peeking out from under Roman's sleeve. "Do you have a tattoo?"

Roman said "yeah" He's a sucker for tattoos. "A Samoan tribal design, it goes all the way up my arm," Roman answers.

Seth wished to see Roman's naked "too I have a tattoo" he showed the tattoo on his wrist.

Roman looked to the tattoo on his wrist 'forever' "Is cute, right Seth?" he smiled.

Seth laughed "thanks you, Roman. too my back over each of the tattoo"

"great, Seth" Roman said "By the way, where is Jojo?"

Seth smiled thinking his daughter. "Jojo is on school and she behave well"

Roman nodded with a smile "how is Jojo, Seth?"

Seth surprised, really Roman wanted know more about his daughter. he smiled "Jojo is sweet, tender, kind, and intelligent."

Roman smiled him back, he wished that wanted to be his daughter and he wanted to meet her, but waited know that was his daughter or no "is wonderful, Seth"

"thanks you, well I hope not to bother you but I have a question, okay Roman?"

Roman nodded "sure" he knew get a question.

"why your ex did not say you about pregnancy or the adoption?" Seth asked.

Roman sighed "well..his name is Galina... she cheated on me with other man, then I broke up with her, after 6 year, her friend said me... I did no knew" he was sad.

Seth felt bad for Roman "I'm sorry, Roman. I should not ask you"

Roman shook his head no "no, I'm better. you wanted know Seth" Roman smiled

Seth smiled him back "I'm glad for you... you have to someone?" he hoped not.

Roman said "no, no have to someone, I prefer not to want to look more women, already I do not like women" he took a sip of water.

Seth was surprised, he went to speak but the waitress shushed him. the waitress put two lunch down in front of they.

Roman smiled "Bon Appetite, Seth" he ate.

Seth said "thanks you, equally Roman" he couldn't help thinking that Roman liked men? Seth started to eat.

 **hope you like to read:)**


End file.
